


Flowerbeds

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Asgore garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerbeds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day

Asgore mumbled in his sleep, his unconscious mind pulling Toriel just that little closer in the warm sheets. The sun peeked over the horizon, Mt. Ebot silhouetted by the morning rays. Soft sounds of sleeping were the only things heard in their bedroom, little murmurs and sighs accompanying their light snores. It was a lazy Sunday, neither of them having to do anything besides enjoy the day, which they planned to do. After a rather healthy bout of sleeping in, of course.

The door opened, Frisk walking in and next to the bed. The human nudged the sleeping king, Asgore opening a eye and looking over at the child. “Frisk? What are you doing up so early?” He yawned, Toriel chuckling as he did so.

“Don’t you know what day it is, dearest?” She said sleepily, her eyes still closed as she pulled the sheets closer over her. Asgore thought for a second, before his groggy mind made the connection.

“Oh.” He looked over at the expectant child, her face absolutely beaming despite it being almost unnatural for a kid to be up so early. “Can it wait a few hours Frisk? It’s not even seven yet, is it?”

“It’s nearly eight o’clock, dear,” Toriel giggled, “Plus, you did promise, didn’t you?”

The monster sighed, his arms begrudgingly unwrapping from Toriel as he sat up. Frisk was bouncing from her heels to her toes, her smiling face watching Asgore as he reluctantly left the warm embrace of the soft sheets. 

“Can you keep my spot warm for me dear?” He said with a small laugh as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“No promises,” she chuckled, “Have fun.”

Frisk took his hand and raced from the room, the old king smiling as he lumbered behind her. He grabbed a quick bite for breakfast before heading outside with his trusty old gardening hat. Frisk followed eagerly behind him, her own straw hat on her head.

Asgore brought out the flowers that he had purchased the day before and placed them near an empty patch of soil. Frisk kneeled down next to him, a trowel in her sturdy grip. With rolled up sleeves, Asgore took one of the plastic holders and removed it from the plant. With the ease of someone who’s down this thousands of times before, he dug a small hole and placed the young plant into the earth. He smiled as he worked, gently patting down the soil around the stem and giving it a sprinkle of water.

The old king handed Frisk the next flower. “Ok Frisk, so what I need you to do is dig a hole where I marked it.” He pointed towards a small ‘X’ indented in the dirt. “Don’t make it too deep, we just need it to fit nice and snug in there, alright?” Frisk nodded and dug the trowel in the soft earth and pulled up some of the rich topsoil. Asgore eyeballed her work, making sure that she didn’t stray too far from what he set up for the plants. “Alright, I think that is good,” he said, “Now just pull off the plastic holder and put the lovely flower in the ground.” 

Frisk followed his words, taking off the container with a gentle tug and planting the blossom in the ground. The child mimicked what he did with the last one, gently patting the dirt down and pouring a bit of water from the watering can. “Perfect!” Asgore beamed, Frisk smiling at the compliment. “You’ll be as good as me in no time, that’s for sure.” The child giggled as Asgore ruffled her hair.

Grabbing the next plant, he moved down the row. “Ok, I have to go grab something. Can I trust you to do this next one by yourself?” Frisk nodded, brandishing her tiny shovel with determination. “Good, I’ll be right back.” 

The monster walked off, Frisk looking down at her work. With slow precision, she planted the blade into the soil, digging another hole and fitting the plant into the earth. A hint of a smile showed on her lips as she picked up the watering can. There was something nice about the feel of the dirt caked on her fingers and face. She looked over at the house, but Asgore hadn’t gotten back yet, but she could see movement from the kitchen window. Her gaze returned to the row, which was far from done. Frisk shrugged, and grabbed the next flower from the box, her trowel in the other hand.

~~~

Asgore opened up the french doors doors the backyard, tall glasses of lemonade in each hand. He looked over to where Frisk was and walked over the dirt caked child. Frisk looked up from her work and wiped her brow, a good layer earth accompanying her sweaty face. The monster looked at the row of flowers, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw that the row was entirely finished.

“Golly! Frisk, did you do all of this?” He asked, kneeling down and checking on how they were positioned. Much to his merriment, they were all uniform and even in the right order he wanted them to be in.

The human smiled and took grateful sips from her glass. “Of course!”

“That’s… that’s amazing!” He said, picking her up into a big hug, careful not to spill her drink. “I’m so proud!”

“Well, I’ve seen you do it before, and your teaching helped out a ton. It was easy after you explained it.” Asgore grinned, and set her down.

“Well, it’s not even noon yet, and I have plenty of flowers to plant. Would you like to help me?”

“Heck yeah!” She giggled, jumping up and grabbing her trowel.

“That’s the spirit!” He laughed, “Just finish up your lemonade and we can go on to the next one.”

He looked over at the remaining patches, and the few boxes of flowers they had left over. With Frisk’s help, they’d probably be done with this soon.

“And how about after that, we go and treat ourselves to a little bit of Father’s Day Nicecream.”

“Is that even a question?” Frisk giggled, trading her empty glass for her trowel.

Asgore ruffled his child’s hair again. “Didn’t think so”


End file.
